It Wasn't Long Enough
by McDayDreaming
Summary: An Alex centric drabblish one shot about how he deals with the aftermath of the season 5 finale. I don't wanna give too much away. Please read and review. Enjoy!


**It Wasn't Long Enough**

Alex Karev stood staring at his seventeen year old daughter as she came down the stairs in her prom dress. It was almost the same color as the one Izzie had planned to wear to the prom they were forced to attend as interns. He was momentarily transported back to a moment long ago; one years before she would know the pain of metastatic melanoma, before she would agree to become his wife and then leave him way too soon because medicine failed her, but she was in pain in that moment too. A pain he couldn't protect her fro_m._

_Although he'd never been a fan of Denny Duquette's his heart broke as he watched her desperately cling to his body with tears running down her face. It was too much. He had to do something. He takes a deep breath to keep his emotions under control and found his voice, "Izzie that's not Denny."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Iz, that's not Denny. The minute his heart stopped beating, he stopped being Denny. Now, I know you love him, but he also loved you. And a guy that loves you like that, he doesn't want you to do this to yourself. Because it's not Denny. Not anymore." _His own words haunted him, Izzie wouldn't have wanted this. She would have wanted him to find someone else, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

A question pulled him out of his reverie. "Daddy how do I look?"

His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to push past the lump that formed. His voice was barely audible. "You look beautiful Katie, so much like your Mom. She should've been here tonight.

"I know, but I have you, auntie Mer, auntie Cristina, auntie Lexie. Uncle Mark, Uncle Owen, and Uncle Derek. We make a pretty awesome family, don't we?

He managed a smile. "We do." When she reached the last stair he pulled her close.

Katelyn Isobel Karev never met her mother. She was a product of modern medicine. Shortly after Izzie died he found surrogate willing to carry the embryos that were frozen before Izzie started treatment. One implanted successfully and nine months later she came into the world. It was a decision that some called crazy and others called selfish, but it wasn't one he regretted. She was his everything. That wasn't to say he was less than committed to his job.

Though he had shown an interest in plastics at the beginning of his career, and undeniable talent as an OBGYN and neonatal surgeon under the tutelage of Addison Montgomery Izzie's death changed everything. He dropped out of the surgical program and instead specialized in oncology devoting a large portion of his career to research. He was determined that someday he and his colleagues would kick Cancer's ass so no other family would lose a loved one to this evil disease again.

The moment of closeness between father and daughter was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Lexie called from Katie's room. As she brushed past her niece on the stairs she said, "That was Uncle Mark on the phone. He said to have a good time, but be home by 2:00 or he'll hunt you down and mess up Ryan's pretty face."

Alex grinned, "Ditto."

Katie giggled "Good to know. I love you Dad," she said, then she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too baby."

Ryan Kennedy walked in followed closely by Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang.

Katie went over to her boyfriend. His green eyes swept over her. She could feel herself getting lost in them already. His facial expression made it obvious that he approved of the look.

"Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks, so do you! It was true. His short blonde hair was tousled in the perfect way and the tux gave him a sophisticated look that she wasn't used to

"I got you something."

"You didn't have to do that."

He smiled. "I know I wanted to. He moved his right arm out from behind his back revealing a corsage.

"Oh Ryan it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

She blushed, and when he was finished putting it on for her she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll give you a real kiss later," she whispered ,"not in front of my dad and the aunties."

Ryan grinned, "shall we go?"

She smiled and linked her arm with his, "yes."

"Wait!" Meredith, Cristina and Lexie screamed in unison, "not before pictures." Of course Alex got in on this action too. Katie looked annoyed with having to pose, but everyone knew she secretly loved all the attention.

"Oh sweetie you look amazing, Meredith cooed while she set up her shot, "I love your hair that way." Her blonde locks were free from the usual ponytail or braid she wore. Lexie had used a curling iron to enhance the natural curl Katelyn inherited from Izzie, but she hadn't overdone it. After she was done with the curling iron she twisted some tendrils around some well placed bobby pins and used just enough product to hold it in place.

"Thanks, Lexie did an awesome job with it!"

"ok get closer to Ryan and say cheese."

She did as she was told, "Ok can we go now?"

"Not yet we still need a shot of you and your dad."

Alex came up behind his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, "Remember what Uncle Mark said.

"No worries Dad I'll be home by 2:00."

"Ok smile, that's great!"

"My turn," Lexie said with a smile, "Turn a little more towards me. Perfect!"

"One more."

Shortly after Cristina's camera beeped to signify the picture had been taken Katie was at the front door with Ryan. Her brown eyes were wide and full of excitement as they should've been, but it was killing Alex to look into those eyes, because that look was quintessentially Izzie. Everyone wished them well, and they were off to what would undoubtedly be a magical night.

The parental types were planning on heading over to Joe's for a darts rematch. It was Meredith, Lexie and Cristina versus Alex, Mark and Derek. Last week the guys got their butts whooped and were not happy about it, but tonight Mark and Derek were stuck in surgery so Walter and Owen agreed to sub in. The girls were ready to go but Alex was nowhere to be found. Meredith went in search.

It didn't take her long to find him. He was in the basement beating the crap out of a punching bag. Meredith made her presence known by clearing her throat loudly.

"It's so unfair Meredith! It's so un-freaking-fair! Izzie should have been the one helping Katie get ready! She didn't deserve to die!" he yelled.

"I know."

His anger dissolved to tears. He stopped beating the punching bag and sunk slowly to the floor bringing his knees up to his chest. "I know I said I was ready for anything in my vows, but I wasn't ready to lose her."

"I know." His words were hard to understand as they were in between sobs. She sat beside him, wrapped her arms around him, and rubbed his back.

"It took us so long to truly be together. I was stupid. I should have realized how great she was in the beginning."

"You didn't know she was gonna have Cancer. You can't beat yourself up for that."

"There's so much we didn't get to do. I wanted a lifetime."

"I know."

"She-She would've made such a great Mom."

"You're right she would've."

The tears came harder. "Breathe Alex, just try to breathe." She held him in silence for a long time before the tears began to subside and his breath became less ragged. "Are you still up for darts?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to splash some water on my face and we'll be good to go."

"Ok," she held out her hand to help him up.

"Thanks Meredith.

She smiled, Any time"

**5 Hours and 15 Minutes Later**

Alex spent a few minutes trying to get the key in the lock, but was eventually successful. The guys got their butts kicked by the girls again, but a good time was had by all. Apparently Owen could be just as competitive as Cristina so to see them compete against each other was hilarious! After the game the rest of the evening was spent swapping cool cases from work and generally reminiscing over more than a few beers.

Alex had just taken two pepperoni pizza pops out of the microwave, and was about to watch a basketball game he'd Tivoed earlier in the week when he heard a car pull into the driveway. A few minutes later Katie walked in.

"What are you doing home?" It's not even quite 1:30.

"Well I figured you would watch the game when you got home and I wanted to watch it with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

She smiled, "seriously"

"Well you're just in time. How was the prom? Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

She settled next to him on the couch, "it was more."

"I'm glad."

"How was your night?"

"We lost, but it was fun."

"That's good."

"Did you know Auntie Cristina and Uncle Owen are equally competitive?"

"No. Really? That's hilarious."

He chuckled, "Yeah I know."

"Do you want a pizza pop?"

"Pepperoni."

"Sure."

Alex sighed contentedly as they ate in a comfortable silence. Even the worst days had good moments. He was a lucky man.

A/N I know it's been reported that Izzie will most likely live because Katherine's contract was renewed, and that's great, but I wrote this before the news broke. I was listening to Forever by Rascal Flatts, and this idea popped into my brain. I hope we don't have to see broken Alex. He's been through enough! Anyway I hope you liked it! Please review. As a side note if it's true that T.R. is leaving the show I'll be sad, but I wish him the best in whatever the future holds. End of ramble.


End file.
